


Vlad reveals Danny's secret

by DannyPhantom69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom69/pseuds/DannyPhantom69
Summary: During the final fight with Vladimir Masters  during the fanfiction Daughter of a Phantom  Vladimir reveals that he isn't the only halfa





	Vlad reveals Danny's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from Daughter of a Phantom a great story.

As soon as the rings appeared and traveled down his body due to being stabbed with an ectoplasmic sword, the town was in shock as the rings showed that the evil vampiric looking ghost was in fact the mayor of Amity Park Vladimir Masters.

"Jack/Maddie help me, he is going to kill me" as he pleaded to his former friends

They replied "why should we help you, after all of the evil,sadistic,abusive deeds you've committed"!

As the pissed off Danny Phantom slowly starts to move upon the injured halfa. The older halfa start to laugh as he was smiling his evil smile.

"You're becoming more like me, oh" as Danny Phantom punches him in the chest, and grabs his head and knees him in his eyes."My eyes, you cunt that fucking hurts" as the older half ghost kick the ghost boy in between the legs allowing him to back up and give him space.


End file.
